


And They Were ZoomMates...

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conference calling, Customer Service & Tech Support, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, No mention of the virus though, Technical Issues, Working from Home, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Yuuri is a working from home IT support worker and Victor is a dumb blonde with no idea how computers work who accidentally video calls the wrong Yuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 82
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure somebody has already done this by now, but now I am too while lockdown proves to be exceptionally boring ^^

Yuuri was already tired of the lockdown.

Two weeks of working from home in his little studio flat and he was ready to tear himself apart with boredom and frustration. 

He supposed it could be worse. He had a desk set up in his living area and thanks to his avid gaming past time he already had monitors and keyboards to spare … but working in the same place that he usually used to  _ de-stress _ from work was starting to take its toll.

The lack of fresh air didn’t help.

What helped even less was the fact that he had naively decided to stop taking his anxiety meds. At first, he’d thought he’d ration them, not sure when he’d be allowed to go and get another prescription and make his current stash last as long as possible. Then the lockdown had come and he’d stopped taking them altogether, not seeing the point while he was stuck at home and unable to do anything that would usually make him anxious anyway. It was a slippery slope though, he knew, one he’d already regretted starting.

He could already foresee when the restrictions lifted in months to come and people were allowed outside again… and how he wouldn’t because he’d basically conditioned himself into agoraphobia. 

He was counting down the hours until his shift ended now though, clicking lazily through the tickets assigned to him but too unmotivated to actually do any of them.

He glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen.

_ An hour and a half to go. _

He sighed, leaning his cheek on his propped up fist. It was going to be a long afternoon...

Until a video call popped up on his screen.

Yuuri jerked upright in surprise.

He never got video calls. Sure, they had online meetings and voice conferences while the lockdown was on - but never with video.  _ Probably because half of the working population was now constantly living in their pyjamas _ , Yuuri couldn’t help but think, blinking dumbly at the screen.

He didn’t recognise the caller's name. _ Viktor_Niki321 _ . He hadn’t gotten any instant messages or emails from anyone asking about a call. It wasn’t his supervisor.

He shouldn’t answer, he decided, resolving to click ignore and hide in his bedroom for ten minutes so he could claim he conveniently  _ missed  _ the call.

He wasn’t fast enough though.

The video window popped up …

...and the most attractive man Yuuri had ever seen blinked back at him from his laptop.

Yuuri was pretty sure he’d never seen him around the office. Shimmering silver hair and porcelain skin, features so smooth and elegant they looked like they’d been handcarved by the gods.

And he was shirtless.

Yuuri cringed when he realised his mouth was watering.

“Oh,” the man - Viktor, Yuuri assumed - said, bright blue eyes blinking wide in surprise and pretty pink lips shaping around a near perfect ‘o’. “You’re not Yuri...”

He had an accent. Yuuri’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling, slumping back in his chair. Dear God, why did he have to have such an attractive accent too…

“Um, are you okay?”

Yuuri jerked up in his seat.

_ Right, _ he remembered, face crimson. Video call. Viktor could see him. He ran a stiff hand through his hair and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“S-sorry, I was just, um…”  _ Having heart failure at how hot you are _ , his brain helpfully supplied. Yuuri cleared his throat again. “H-how can I help you?”

A smile flickered on Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri tried not to drool.

“I was trying to call someone on here, but um,” an adorable shade of pink blushed over the bridge of Viktor’s nose. “I don’t think I really know what I’m doing…”

Yuuri was so glad that Viktor didn’t know what he was doing.

“Okay,” he said, voice braver than he felt. He opened up the company address book on his laptop. “Who were you trying to call?”

“Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuuri typed … but nothing came up. “Um, I can’t see a Yuri Plisetsky in the address book. Is he registered with the company or is he a contractor?”

“With the company.”

“New?”

“He’s been on an apprenticeship for six months...”

Yuuri pressed his lips together, thinking. It helped take his mind off the fact that a ridiculously good looking half naked man was watching him through the screen. He noticed that Viktor hadn’t apologised for his lack of shirt yet, like he hadn’t noticed…

“If you’ve emailed him before then I can check your records remotely and get his details from that,” Yuuri suggested. “Got your company ID number?”

Numbers made things so much easier.

“Um-” 

On the screen, Viktor started looking around him, straightening up where he sat. He looked like he was on his couch, lifting up cushions and Yuuri watching the muscles in his back flex appreciatively as Viktor twisted to look over the edge of the arm rest. 

A flash of blue from behind him caught Yuuri’s attention. “I think it’s in your coat pocket?”

Behind the sofa Yuuri could see a slither of blue hanging out of the coats hung up by the front door. It looked promising.

On screen though, Viktor froze, eyes wide.

“You…” his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You can see me?”

Yuuri blinked. “Yeah, you video called...”

He didn’t think it was possible for Viktor to get any paler but he was quickly proven wrong, watching the man’s face bleed chalk white in horror. He hadn’t realised, Yuuri quickly pieced together.

Half a beat later, Viktor leapt to his feet.

“Oh my God!” he half shrieked, hand slapping across his chest before he could scurry out of the camera’s reach. Yuuri heard a door open in the distance, waiting for a few seconds before Viktor came back - this time, wearing a tight fitting maroon t-shirt. His face matched his shirt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise.” 

He chuckled awkwardly, and Yuuri decided it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. He felt his lips curve into a smile. “It’s okay.”

“Not very professional,” Viktor murmured. Even the tips of his ears were red, Yuuri noticed. “Anyway, I’m sorry about that, um…”

Baby blue eyes blinked lost at the screen.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri offered, throat tight. 

Viktor’s mouth cracked into another smile. “Yuuri…” 

_ It sounded so much better when he said it,  _ Yuuri thought with a flip of his stomach.

“I’m Victor - with a c, not a k though,” he chuckled. “They’d run out of usernames with c’s.” 

_ This guy was just too adorable _ , Yuuri thought, smile widening of its own accord. “ID number?” he reminded gently, remembering the job.

Victor jumped in his seat. “Oh - right!”

Yuuri had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing when Victor leapt to his feet - and promptly walked right into the end of his couch, doubling over as his thigh caught the arm rest. Yuuri didn’t miss the muttered ‘ow’ that he heard slip through the laptop speakers. He caught the tiny flustered scowl on Victor’s face as he snatched the ID badge from his coat pocket and returned to the sofa.

“Is it this barcode number?” Victor flipped the ID badge in his hand, holding it up to the webcam.

“Um…” Yuuri squinted at the hazy mash of a barcode swimming on his screen, frown digging into his brow. “Are you sure that’s your Ciao Ciao badge?”

Their ID badges didn’t have a barcode - just a small six digit number in the left hand corner. That was nothing like what was on the screen in front of him…

“Ciao Ciao?”

Yuuri’s heart stopped. Now that he looked closer, the blue badge wasn’t the same shade of blue as his own one either… “Um, what company do you work for?”

On screen, Victor frowned. “Stammi Vicino.”

Yuuri pressed his eyes shut.  _ That was it _ . 

“This isn’t Stammi Vicino,” he explained, wondering just how another company had managed to hack into Ciao Ciao’s secure call network when-

He remembered the  _ 321  _ at the end of Victor’s username. 

“Are you using your personal account?” he asked, clicking into his account settings to check his own username.

_ Personal. _

He’d forgotten he’d left it open from when his shift had finished the day before, kicking himself. Technically, he should be using it on his work laptop - another example of how blending work and home life was  _ not _ working out for him.

“Yeah,” Victor blinked, looking thoroughly confused. Yuuri couldn’t help but think how much the look suited him… “Yuri said it would be easier.”

Yuuri sighed. “What’s his username?”

“Yuri45627.”

Yuuri sat up a little straighter in his chair. “I think I know what happened,” he said, putting the pieces together at last. “You put an extra ‘u’ in it.”

“I did?”

“My username is Yuuri45627.”

It all made sense now, Yuuri thought, typing Yuri Plisetsksy’s ID into his search and finding an account with an angry blond teen smothered in leopard print for the profile picture. Yuuri half thought he’d gotten it wrong too until he saw the yuri.plisetsky gmail address linked to the account in the description. 

“Ah,” Victor said tartly, lips smacking apart. “Sorry about that...”

Yuuri’s lips tweaked in a small smile. “It’s okay.”

He was mildly disappointed that now he knew Victor had called him by accident it was impossible that he would do it again, savouring the last few seconds of looking at the angelic face on his screen before they wrapped things up. Victor had another Yuri to call, after all.

“Anyway,” Victor smiled, long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as he blinked slowly - like something out of a movie. “It was nice talking to you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s stomach was in knots at the velvety tone to Victor’s voice. 

“You too…” he sighed. “Victor.”

He indulged himself in one last blink from those dazzling blue eyes before he clicked the end call button, smile slipping off his face as the video tab shrank to nothing on his screen. He sighed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, slumping back in his chair. 

The clock read another hour and twelve minutes left of his shift.

Yuuri was still thinking about Victor though - wondering if it had been some shady pixels in his webcam or if the Russian really had had the shadow of a six pack painted across his torso before he'd put the shirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found in my drafts that I'd started writing more for this and decided, what the heck, I might as well post it

Victor couldn’t believe he’d done it again - though he couldn’t say that he was disappointed when those blue glasses and adorable cheeks popped up on his laptop screen again. At least he was wearing a shirt this time…

“How did you do it _again?_ ” Yuuri frowned at his screen in disbelief, shaking his head. 

Victor really didn’t know.

This time it wasn’t even just a one-to-one call. He'd been trying to join an online conference call and somehow he’d still managed to screw it up. He couldn’t say he was upset about missing a dull operations meeting though. He’d much rather talk to Yuuri instead - even if it was just five minutes of Yuuri trying to explain to him how to get connected to his actual job.

“Sorry,” Victor just said with his best smile, not sorry at all. “Next time, just reject the call. I won’t mind.”

He would mind. He might die.

“I can’t,” Yuuri just deadpanned, a traitorous gleam of light hiding his eyes behind his glasses. “The app automatically answers it.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t how Victor had imagined the conversation going.

He would have been lying if he hadn’t thought about it. He’d found himself remembering the sweet IT boy with Dorito crumbs around his collar all too often after that first call, too charmed by pink cheeks and adorable stutters to care. He’d had to fight with himself to resist the urge to send him a message, telling himself that it wasn’t right, that it was an invasion of privacy, that-

On screen, Yuuri flickered a small smile. 

“I don’t mind,” he said with a small shrug, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. The gleam shifted, bright baby browns catching Victor’s eye once again. “Breaks up the day a little.”

_That_ was more like what Victor had wanted to hear.

Victor smiled back, bracing his elbows on his thighs and leaning closer to the laptop. He really should find a better place to work than his sofa and coffee table...

“Work slow?” 

Yuuri pulled a face, wrinkling his nose. “Not really,” he said, rolling his eyes. It was only then that Victor realised just how long Yuuri’s eyelashes were. “I just have zero motivation to do any of it at the mo-”

Yuuri cut himself off with a blink, freezing on screen. His eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights.

“Y-you won’t-” He licked his lips nervously. “You won’t tell my boss, will you?”

_He was beyond adorable_ , Victor couldn’t help but think, fighting the urge to clutch his chest with how fast his heart was racing. Yuuri would see.

Instead, Victor just laughed. 

“Yuuri, I don’t even know what company you work for. I couldn’t rat you out even if I wanted to.”

Yuuri bit his lip slowly, holding Victor’s eye through the webcam. “I let it slip last time...”

“Well then, I forgot.”

Victor hadn’t forgotten.

In fact, he’d actually done more than just not forgotten - he’d used his network of contacts to find out a little more about Yuuri’s company. Where it was based, what it did, the interesting connections of various certain employees that worked there in the IT department … it turned out that Yuuri was actually in the same state as him, not far away at all.

The thought made butterflies pop in Victor’s stomach whenever Yuuri looked at him, knowing that the real eyes behind the pixels were just somewhere just across the city.

Not that he would tell Yuuri that. 

As far as Yuuri was concerned, Victor would coyly bat his eyelashes and play dumb as long as it kept them talking.

Yuuri propped his chin in his palm, elbow on the desktop. “Won’t your boss be missing you?”

Oh right, Victor was supposed to be in a meeting...

Victor just shrugged. “I’ll just say my internet was slow.” It was worth getting yelled at by Yakov.

Victor missed the meeting.

He didn’t regret it. 

* * *

A few days later, Yuuri was in the middle of mindlessly fobbing off his work tickets again when a new instant message popped up on his screen.

He jerked bolt upright in his chair. 

“Crap.”

Nothing good ever came from instant messaging. It was always either someone complaining their query hadn’t been replied to yet or Yuuri’s boss messaging to see if he was free for a call - and those _never_ went well! He really hoped it wasn’t his boss, he thought as he waited for the message to connect. He just wasn’t in the mood.

It wasn’t what he expected though.

_Viktor_Niki321: Yuuri!!_

_Viktor_Niki321: I need your help!!_

Yuuri just blinked at the screen.

Victor was messaging him.

Actually messaging him! And it wasn’t an accident. Yuuri was glad it wasn’t another video call so Victor couldn’t see the stupid smile that was spreading over his face, ridiculously happy just to see Victor’s username dance across his screen. He could practically hear Victor’s voice in the words. He already missed his voice…

_Yuuri45627: What’s wrong?_

_Viktor_Niki321: I’ve just come out of a video meeting but my icon is still saying ‘In a meeting’. How do I take it off?_

Yuuri had never been so excited to help with a technical problem in his whole life, sitting up a little straighter at his keyboard and smiling.

_Yuuri45627: It should just change back to normal on its own when your scheduled meeting time ends._

_Viktor_Niki321: Someone else is trying to call me now though, but they can’t get through because the computer thinks I’m already busy…._

_Viktor_Niki321: What do I do?_

_Yuuri45627: You should be able to manually change it_

_Viktor_Niki321: How do I do that?_

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Victor really was the worst person with computers that he’d ever met…

_Yuuri45627_ : See the little red dot?

_Viktor_Niki321: Yes._

_Yuuri45627: Just click that. It should bring up a dropdown of options. Change it to green._

For a moment, there were no messages. 

Yuuri watched the screen, watching the _‘Viktor_Niki321 is typing…’_ come up a few times before disappearing a second later. After a few minutes though, Victor’s red icon finally changed to green. Yuuri didn’t hesitate, clicking the call button before he could stop himself. 

When Victor popped up on the screen, he jumped in surprise on Yuuri’s laptop. “Yuuri?”

He looked cute.

His cheeks were pink and flustered and his hair was a bit wild, compared to how neat and sleek it had been the other times Yuuri had seen him. He couldn’t say that he was disappointed though - especially when he caught the thin black framed reading glasses perched delicately on Victor’s nose!

Just when Victor couldn’t get any more attractive, he added glasses to the heartstopping mix. It really wasn’t fair…

Yuuri hoped his miniature cardiac arrest didn’t show on the webcam though. “Just testing!” he smiled, voice a pitch higher than usual. “They should be able to call you now.”

_Work_ , Yuuri justified to himself in his head as he watched Victor compose himself on the screen. He was just being thorough with his work, checking the job was done. It didn’t matter that the man he was helping didn’t even work for his company. Minor details. Victor needed help. It was Yuuri’s solemn duty as a dedicated member of the IT community to help him. 

And the broad smile that smoothed out over Victor’s lips made it all so, so worth it, eyes bright even through the screen.

“Thanks, _Yuuri_ ,” he crooned, voice soft like butter, melting over the syllables. “You have a great day.”

Yuuri’s smile stretched wider. “I will.”

He did.

* * *

At he and Phichit’s weekly Facetime call, Yuuri couldn’t keep it to himself. 

“He’s so pretty, Phichit!” he groaned, leaning back on his bed and trying to ignore the double chin it gave him while he looked down at the phone. Phichit had seen him at worse. “You don’t even understand how pretty he is. He’s got the most amazing eyes - and his hair! Oh, God his hair!”

Yuuri dove his fingers into his own lackluster locks, grabbing a fistful in frustration. Words weren’t enough to describe how unfairly pretty Victor was. Yuuri felt unworthy to even look at him.

On the phone though, Phichit just laughed. _“Grey is such a weird colour though, don’t you think?”_

“He pulls it off.”

“ _Yeah?”_

_“_ Yeah.”

Under usual circumstances, he and Phichit wouldn’t call. Yuuri as a rule hated phone calls and before lockdown he’d never used his Facetime app before. Once the city had been sealed though and the sight of other human faces became a rarity, even Yuuri was willing to compromise…

Phichit was staying with his parents across the coast. Ironically, he had just been a week away from moving in with Yuuri in the city when the pandemic hit and he’d gotten stuck. 

Now, Yuuri was left alone.

_“Can’t you just_ ,” Phichit rolled his eyes, reaching up to brush his finger over the hamster perched on his shoulder. “ _Ask for his number?”_

Yuuri’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

“No!” he scoffed. “I-I can’t do that!”

_“Why not?”_

“I just can’t...”

He’d met Victor - kind of - through work. To ask for a personal connection would just be inappropriate - even if Victor wasn’t _actually_ one of their employees. Plus, he was pretty sure that whatever company and job Victor did, it was better than Yuuri’s. The apartment behind him always looked nice. He wouldn’t be interested in someone like Yuuri...

_“Insta?”_

It was Yuuri’s turn to roll his eyes. “Phichit, I don’t even know him. I can’t just ask for this stuff. I don’t even know his surname.”

_“Hm, that does make it a bit more difficult to stalk him… did he say what company he works for?”_

Yuuri really wished he’d gotten a better look at that ID badge of Victor’s.... 

“Stammi something,” he waved off. He’d forgotten it as soon as he’d seen it. He’d never thought it would be important at the time! “Something Italian.”

_“He’s Italian?”_

“He’s Russian.”

At least, Yuuri was pretty sure he was Russian. Victor’s accent was pretty distinctive, not hard to understand but just enough to roll over the right syllables in a tell tale manner. It … _did things_ to Yuuri. 

On screen, Phichit wriggled his eyebrows knowingly. 

Yuuri rolled over and groaned into his pillow.

* * *

“Chris, please tell me!”

Victor was not above begging. Not for the right thing. Not if it was worth it. Finding out Yuuri’s surname so he had harmless stalking access to his social media was definitely worth it.

His best friend, Christophe, rolled his eyes from Victor’s laptop screen on the coffee table. He’d insisted Victor call him through the laptop instead of by phone. It would help him practice getting it right, learning how it worked, he argued. He was right.

The thing was though, that Victor didn’t mind screwing it up when he had the worlds cutest IT clerk at his disposal to help him fix it.

_“You realise this is a hugely inappropriate use of power, right?”_

Victor didn’t care.

“What’s the point of having connections if you never use them?” he waved off. “Come _on_ , Chris! You know me! I’m not a serial killer or anything! I just want to know more about him.”

It was embarrassingly innocent. For a man of his age, Victor had led a relatively sheltered life. It wasn’t intentional. He’d just thrown himself so head long into his work and studies that by the time he’d popped his head back out into the real world again it felt like half of his life had already slipped away.

Maybe that was why he was so enthralled with Yuuri and something as simple as a Dorito crumbed sweet smile.

On screen, Chris raised a sceptical eyebrow. “ _You sure you won’t screw this up? This isn’t just a work connection, you know. If Phichit finds out I-”_

“Chris, we both know it’s a miracle I can even send an email,” Victor deadpanned. “Really, what’s the worst I can do?”

A quiet grumble was all that answered him.

Really though, Victor wasn’t up to no good. He found his thoughts straying to the IT clerk all too often in his spare time and he wanted more. Yuuri didn’t even have a profile picture for his icon. Victor had nothing to look at while he thought of him. That was all it was. He just wanted to see his face again, to see more angles to that smile, to see if those eyes really were as bright in real life as they were through his webcam-

“ _Is this him?”_

Victor blinked out of his thoughts - and gasped at the picture on Chris’s phone, held up to the laptop.

Yuuri’s smiling face stared back at him.

“Yes!” Victor said, a little too loudly. He jumped forward, grabbing his laptop by the side of the screen before he could stop himself. “Yes, that’s him!”

On screen, the phone pulled away and Chris sighed.

“ _Don’t make me regret this, Victor...”_

A second later, a message popped up on Victor’s phone. He scrambled for it embarrassingly fast.

“ _That’s the link for his Insta,”_ Chris said, though Victor’s eyes were glued to his phone as he followed the link. _“But don’t get your hopes up. He doesn’t post much...”_

Yuuri’s Instagram _was_ pretty bare, Victor had to admit. He’d only posted two pictures that year, one selfie of him and another boy that had been taken by the other boy, and other of food - a pork and rice bowl with egg on top that, admittedly, did look delicious. 

Still, Victor tried to hide his disappointment. He hadn’t come looking for a food blog.

“There really isn’t much…” he thought aloud.

He kept scrolling.

Yuuri’s face was annoyingly scarce though. There were a few more food pictures, some scenic shots of the city that Victor recognised, a handful of pictures of an ice rink that pulled on Victor’s heartstrings and reminded him a little too closely of home, until-

_Finally_.

Victor audibly sucked in a sharp breath when he found a dog picture. And even better - Yuuri was with the dog!

A smile carved over Victor’s face the more he drank it in. The soft brown curls of the little poodle, Yuuri’s rosy cheeks and bright smile, hugging the dog close and - _God, he looked so happy!_ That was what Victor had wanted to see, what he wanted to see more of.

He double tapped on the screen to zoom in, to get a closer look at Yuuri’s face beaming out up at him-

Red hearts fluttered on the screen instead.

His heart stopped.

“Oh shit.”

“ _What_ ?” Chris froze on screen, eyes shooting wide. His voice was sharper than normal. “ _What did you do?”_

Victor bit his lip.

_Maybe he hadn’t_ , he tried to reason with himself, though his heart was already racing in his chest, _knowing_. Maybe it wasn’t what he thought, maybe it was innocent, maybe - but no, the heart icon was glowing red next to the number of likes on the post. He’d done it. 

“... I may have liked one of his pictures.”

_“How old?”_

“...two years ago.”

_“Oh shit.”_

* * *

Yuuri was still thinking about what Phichit had said long after it was normal, an arm slung under the back of his head and scrolling mindlessly through his phone in bed. Maybe he should just ask Victor for his phone number. Or offer him his - you know, for professional reasons. Victor might have trouble with his personal laptop, or his phone, or-

An Instagram notification pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts.

He frowned on instinct.

He didn’t use Instagram. He had it - thanks to Phichit’s never ending pestering - but he didn’t _use_ it. He didn’t even remember the last time he’d posted a picture, or even opened the app. He wasn’t even sure where the app was stored in his phone; it was so seldom used.

He scrolled down and clicked straight on the notification instead - and his breath caught. 

_viktornikiforov liked your photo._

That silver hair was unmistakable.

Yuuri’s heart was beating hard as he slowly bit his lip and clicked into Victor’s profile. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? After all, Victor had found him first, had liked him first. If he minded, he wouldn’t have done that…

Yuuri clicked the follow button before he could think himself out of it. 

He clicked his phone dark and shoved it under his pillow before he could regret it, eyes staring wide in the darkness and heartbeat boxing against his ribs.

...still, his lips tweaked in a smile.

* * *

Victor had been in the middle of practicing his _I-must-have-been-hacked-I-don’t-know-how-that-picture-said-I-liked-it-not-like-I-was-stalking-you-at-all-Yuuri_ speech when his phone buzzed for his attention. He grabbed it without thinking, half glad of the distraction.

The Instagram notification made him pause though. Maybe he’d have to polish up his excuse speech quicker than he’d realised…

But then-

_Yuuri_Kat is following you._

Warmth bubbled in Victor’s chest, smile smoothing over his lips as he read it again and again - just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. But, no - Yuuri had really followed him! Not blocked or reported - followed!

Victor made a mental note to take a cute picture with Makkachin tomorrow. After all, Yuuri liked dogs. Maybe he’d like that...

He clicked the _‘Follow Back’_ button without a single regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me on the Instagram thing if the notifications and stuff are weird, I never use it and have no idea what they actually say
> 
> Not sure if I will keep updating this or not. I want to, because the world is weird and this somehow makes it better, but also the fact that the world is weird makes it depressingly hard to find the energy to do anything nowadays, including writing so... yeah, about as vague as expected.


End file.
